


Episode 1: Out Of My System

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [1]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Thor: The Dark World<br/>Started off as a One-Shot, then was a trilogy...  but these three... they don't leave me alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1: Out Of My System

**Author's Note:**

> smutty smut, but with a heart!

“You want him,” Clint told Natasha flatly. ”I know you do.” 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I don’t WANT to want him!”

“I had him IN MY HEAD!” he groaned. “I need to EXORCISE him!”

“We need to do this, Clint,” she insisted. “It’s the only way.”

“I know you’re right,“ he admitted reluctantly. “Get him over here.”

“What is it you want of me?” Loki asked quietly. The three of them were sitting in Clint and Natasha’s living room.

“I want to get you out of my head!” Clint almost shouted. ”I NEED to get you out of my system!”

Loki just nodded. He turned to Natasha. “And you?”

“What makes you think I want anything from you?” she asked evenly.

Loki chuckled. “I know what you want,” he said softly, looking into her eyes, “so you might as well tell me, as I won’t give it to you unless you say it out loud.”

“Fine. All right,” Natasha said, not quite meeting his eyes. ”I want you.”

“Of course you do,” Loki said silkily. He turned back to Clint. “She once told me that you two are not a couple,” Loki said. “Is that true? Are you agreeable to her request?”

“It’s complicated,” Clint said shortly. “I am agreeable.”

“Very well,” Loki said. “When do we start?”

“Now,” Clint said between gritted teeth. “Now!”

Loki nodded and made a complicated gesture, and suddenly the three of them were naked in Clint and Natasha’s king-sized bed. Natasha was in the middle, with Loki on her right and Clint on her left. Loki leaned over Natasha and pressed his closed lips gently to hers. She instantly felt herself becoming aroused. She licked along the seam of Loki’s lips, and he opened his mouth to allow her access. She darted her tongue inside, kissing him passionately, moaning deep in her throat. Loki caressed her breasts with his long fingers, kissing across her cheek, down her throat, and finally sucking one nipple into his hot, wet mouth. She moaned again. Loki rubbed his hardening erection against her hip.

Clint watched them for a moment. Natasha was clearly wanting this, and their pleasure was arousing him. He stroked himself slowly, then moved between Natasha’s thighs. She was wet, and he parted her folds, licking his tongue up her entrance to finish by sucking her clit into his mouth. She moaned even louder. He licked and sucked, and she squirmed, getting close to orgasm. Loki, sensing her approaching completion, pulled away and leaned forward, brushing Clint’s hair off his forehead, stopping him. “Not yet,“ Loki whispered.

Bending over Natasha, Loki cupped Clint’s face in both his hands. “I’m sorry for what l did to you,” he said tenderly. He wrapped his arms around Clint’s shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. He brushed Clint’s hair back again, then kissed him gently on the lips. “I know you don’t normally do things this way,” Loki whispered in his ear, “but please just trust me on this. It is what you need.” He put his forehead against Clint’s, and Clint nodded. Loki pressed his mouth to Clint’s, and Clint took charge of the kiss, fisting his hand in Loki’s long, black hair and thrusting his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki gave a little sigh, and rubbed his erection against Natasha’s side, reaching a hand across her to gently stroke Clint’s stiff, twitching cock. Natasha found the men’s embrace incredibly hot, and she rubbed her clit languidly.

Loki pulled away and looked at them both. ”Here’s the way this needs to work,” he said softly. “I am going to fuck Natasha, because that is what she wants. And at the same time, Clint is going to fuck me, because that is what he needs.”

“Of course it is,“ Natasha’s murmured, agreeing with both things.

Loki moved between Natasha’s legs, stroking her clit gently. He took his cock in his hand and placed the tip at her entrance. He pushed forward slowly until his entire, rather long cock was fully sheathed in her warm wetness. He paused, motionless, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him. “So good,” she sighed. Clint moved behind Loki, spreading his ass cheeks. He hesitated.

“It’s all right, Clint,” Loki encouraged. “I want this and you need it. Do it.”

Clint spit on his hand, and used his fingers to try to prepare Loki, then he positioned himself at Loki’s entrance and thrust home. Loki gave a grunt of pain, and Clint felt a dark satisfaction and felt himself grow harder. After a moment, he began thrusting savagely. “I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Raw!” he bit out between thrusts.

When the pain eased up, Loki began his own thrusts into Natasha, pushing forward when Clint pulled back, and pulling partway out when Clint pushed in. The feeling was unbelievable, both giving and getting. Loki moaned, not knowing how he could possibly last, but needing to at least wait until Natasha was done. Natasha felt like she was being fucked by both men. She was so caught up in sensation, she was almost incoherent. “Gah, Loki,” she gasped, pulling his face down to kiss him.

“Touch yourself,“ he whispered. She nodded and moved her hand between them, rubbing her clit.

Loki was infinitely sensitive to his two lovers, and knew they were both close, as was he. He put his mouth against Natasha’s ear. “Come for me, my love,” he said softly.

“Oh Loki, Clint, I’m coming!” she cried out. Loki could feel her walls tightening rhythmically around him. It tipped him over the edge, and he came, screaming both his lovers’ names, emptying himself into Natasha. 

Clint felt Loki come, as well. He gave two or three more rough thrusts, and came hard, shooting his essence deep into Loki. He roared, and collapsed across his lover’s back.

Both men rolled off, back to their former positions, and rested their heads on either side of Natasha’s chest. Natasha kissed Loki, then Clint. Loki reached across Natasha and stroked Clint’s face. “You will be all right now, love. I am out of your system,” he said. He made another gesture, and he was suddenly standing by the side of the bed, fully dressed, leaving Clint and Natasha still lying there naked. He bent over and kissed them both.

“Will we ever be together again?” Natasha asked wistfully.

Loki met Clint’s eyes questioningly, and saw his tiny nod. “When you both wish it,” he said, smiling gently, “I will return. It will be good, but don’t expect it to be the same.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Clint said, pulling Natasha to him, wrapping the covers around them, and kissing her gently.

“Farewell, my loves,” Loki said, looking at them, touching his fingers to his lips and holding them out towards the two. ”Until you need me again.”

As he closed the door gently behind him, Clint and Natasha drifted into the sweetest sleep they both had ever known.

The End


End file.
